1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including red, green, blue, and white (RGBW) sub-pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the field of organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, white organic light-emitting diode (WOLED) technology that provides an advantage for manufacturing a large high-resolution OLED display has been on the spotlight, instead of conventional R/G/B OLED technology. A WOLED display includes an additional sub-pixel for white color, and thus, white color data may be implemented without having to use a color filter for an RGB signal. Additionally, as a color filter is not used for color implementation, a decrease in luminous intensity of the WOLED display is not generated.
Two different methods may be used to implement white color, when a display panel of a WOLED display device which uses an RGBW sub-pixel is driven. That is, white color may be implemented by a white sub-pixel without having to use a color filter. Besides, white color may also be implemented by combining red, green, and blue colors which are implemented through an RGB color filter.